nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
26th Parachutist Reconnaisance Regiment (Jinavia)
The 26th Parachutist Reconnaissance Regiment "Bayonet" is one of the regiments that make up the "Thunderbolt" Division of Jinavian Army. The 26th Regiment is part of Special Operations Forces, that is highly specialized units, which constitute the middle ground between conventional highly trained Army units and Special Forces. Organization The Regiment consists of: * The Command Company * Reconnaissance Company "Fulgor" * The 1st Command and Logistical Support Battalion "Lions" * The 2nd Target Acquisition Battalion (TAB), which is divided into: ** A Command Company ** Three Acquisition Targets Companies (CAT), named respectively: "Dragons" (arctic and alpine environment), "Eagles" (desert environment) and "Devils" (mainland environment) * The 3rd Parachutist Battalion, which is divided into: ** A Command Company ** Three Sapper Companies ("112th", "113th" and "114th") Acquisition Targets Companies These are composed of a Command and six Target Acquisition Detachments (TAD) by ten soldiers each. Each has a TAD Commander (coming from the officers or senior NCOs), a deputy commander (NCO), two radio operators, three observers and a paramedic. Moreover, within each company, two detachments consist entirely of qualified staff capable of Free Fall Launch and naval/sea operations. Role The task of men of the 26th Regiment consists of several activities: * carry out special reconnaissance, with collection of information (activities of Human Intelligence - HUMINT) * observe and control the scene of the battlefield, detecting, determining and evaluating objectives, manage and eventually control the action, assess the effects of fire (Battle Damage Assessment - BDA); * train foreign irregular forces, militias and security and military units; * Deep Inflitration; * Counter Infiltration. For this type of missions, the force has to have the ability to infiltrate and release through the same area by land, air, amphibious and static retention operating area up to 8-10 days without external supplies, to survive, evade capture, escape and flee from an area controlled by the enemy. The activity of the Soldier takes place primarily in the territory occupied by the enemy, self-sufficient in small groups acting alone. Recruitment and Training Candidates for the Regiment are chosen through a selection procedure will last two weeks, and through a long training cycle, which lasts about two years. The selection and initial training are conducted with candidates for the 25th Mountain Regiment and the 104th Parachutist Regiment, and then continue training at their assigned Units. Due to the co-operation between Army Special Forces Regiment and Army Special Operations Forces, all candidates are managed by the Training Company of Special Forces regiment. During the year selected units turn the barracks of the Army training units and schools, from which seek applicants. In the last weeks of the parachute course, at the Paratroopers Training Centre representatives of the various Special Forces and Special Operations Forces take the names of the applicants. The requisite to submitting the application form are: * A maximum of 26 years of age; * Never having been any convictions for premeditated and intentional offences; * Not be admitted to alternative rites for murder or culpable intent or subjected to preventive measures; * Never be subjected to disciplinary measure; * Have an excellent record of service; Once submitted, applicants expect to be called for pre-selection physical preselection. Preselections consist of the following physical tests: * Flat race of 2000 meters in 9 minutes * March weighting of 7 km (maximum of 60 minutes) with 20 kg backpack * Minimum 36 pushups in 1 minute * Minimum 36 abdominal curl-ups in 1 minute * Minimum 7 chins in 1 minute * Minimum 12 minutes of float with all combat suit * 50-meter swim with all combat suit in 2 minutes. * Test of bravery at the "Black Pass" Complex in Fornovo, involving the crossing of paths of war, rope bridges and aerial obstacles in order to check the courage, coordination and speed. * Amphibius tests, at the Navy Base, surface swimming and rowing. In addition, other tests of various kinds, which include, inter alia, the completion of underground passages for the assessment of their capacity for self-control in claustrophobic situations and environments. Many of these exercises are changed every year. This insecurity is forcing candidates to make the greatest effort ever in all circumstances and allows instructors to better evaluate the real qualities of candidates' character. This initial screening results in a substantial first "skimming" of the participants, even if the guidelines are to try to conclude the two-week internship to all candidates, regardless of the final outcome, since his stay at the training center is still an excellent opportunity professional enrichment. The personnel considered not suitable returns to the units they belong, without any negative remark. Only those who successfully passed both stages of the selection, pre-physical fitness and practical, is instead allowed the frequency of the Special Operations Basic Course. Special Operations Basic Course Those who pass both stages of selection will be accepted for attendance at one of the basic courses organized annually by the 25th Special Operations Regiment. This course lasts 31 weeks and includes: * 4 weeks devoted to the achievement of the patent with the parachute rope constraint for those who do not have one * 8 weeks devoted to training on topography, topographic gear, learning the techniques of land navigation and orientation. * 15 weeks on the tactical procedures of Special Operations Forces. This phase is the heart of training and is designed for training individuals and teams to combat and learning the tactics and standard operating procedures. Being treated in detail all aspects of proper use of equipment, techniques of masking, camouflage, tactical movement, overcoming obstacles and upward mobility. Are taught in the preparation of the necessary automation support, bivouacs, in the procedures of adjustment and automatic immediate reaction in case of discovery. It continues with combat tactics and patrolling in urban areas, provision for helicopter landing zones, and research techniques and deception. * 4 weeks of technical training equipment: ** Broadcasts ** On first aid procedures and tactical medicine ** How to act promptly in case of gunshot wounds and life-saving maneuvers ** Weapons and shooting day and night ** Planning of military operations. The course concludes with a drill and two weeks of final exams. Students may be appropriate starting phase of specialization. Reconnaissance Course * 3 weeks: Recognition weapons and veichles * 6 weeks: Amphibious Mobility * 4 weeks: Basic Mountaineering Training * 4 weeks: Basic Training Skiing * 2 weeks: Course of self-defense. The course is dedicated to the techniques of unarmed combat. * 2 weeks: Advanced Combat Life Saver Course. * 2 weeks: Course on NBC operations in contaminated environments. * 4 weeks: Weapons, shooting and instinctive shooting techniques advanced and focused. * 2 weeks: Topography trigonometry. * 2 weeks: Transmissions * 3 weeks: Observation and control of artillery fire. * 1 week: Observation and Control of Ship Fire * 2 weeks: Control Plane of Fire * 3 weeks: Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape in the interrogation * 3 weeks: planning and conducting patrol missions from long-range reconnaissance * 5 weeks: Planning and conduct of missions Acquisition Targets * 4 weeks: Fighting in desert environment * 3 weeks Course of Fire Special Operations Controller * 6 weeks: Skydiving with the technique of free fall Related voices * Jinavian Army * Special Forces of Jinavia Category:Jinavia